Apologize
by KaraSays
Summary: Hermione goes off the deep end when a weasley brother picks on Percy for being "Different."


**Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge.**

**My choices: Hermione and Percy, a toe ring, and the saying, "Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum".**

**Hope you like it.**

**00000000000**

**Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book when Percy came stomping down the stairs. He was wearing a scowl that could make a Death Eater cry, making Hermione curious. He continued to stomp into the kitchen, not even giving her the time of day when she called out to him. She set her book down and jumped up, going to see what he was throwing a tantrum about.**

"**What's wrong now?" she asked sitting across from him at the table.**

"**There making fun of me again," he said sighing and bringing his knees up to his chest. Hermione couldn't help but notice the toe ring on his third toe. It was a little queer to see it, but so was Percy.**

"**Percy, what is that?" Hermione asked pointing to the toe ring.**

"**Are you going to make fun of my toe?" he asked placing his hands over his toes.**

"**No, just asking," she responded.**

"**Oh well you see, I thought it was pretty," he confessed blushing.**

"**It is lovely," she said reassuringly.**

"**Your stupid boyfriend made fun of me," he said practically cursing the word boyfriend.**

"**George is not stupid," she said raising an eyebrow.**

"**He picks on me for being different," Percy said looking down at his feet. "He called me a flamer," Percy barely whispered.**

"**He what?" Hermione asked, jumping up. Percy looked shocked but nodded his head. Hermione swore under her breath shocking Percy to the core.**

"**George Weasley, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hermione yelled from her spot in the kitchen.**

**As fast as they could, Fred, Ron, Ginny, and even Harry came to watch George get yelled at. George came a minute later, looking rather confused as he walked into the kitchen and pulled up a chair.**

"**What can I do for you love?" he asked, knowing he was in trouble.**

"**Apologize right now!" she demanded.**

"**I'm sorry," he said getting up and going to give her a hug. She pushed him away.**

"**Not me, you git!" she said pointing to Percy. "Your brother."**

"**For what," he yelled jumping back and scowling.**

"**For calling him mean names," she said putting her hands on her hips. She gave him a look that dared him to deny it and he knew he was busted.**

"**Tattle tail," George said turning on Percy.**

"**Your mum," Percy muttered causing Fred to burst with laughter.**

"**She's your mum too, fla………" George stopped when Hermione hit him on the arm.**

"**That is no way to treat family! So what if he is different," Hermione said through clenched teeth before turning and running up the stairs.**

"**Fee, Fi fo, Fum," Fred called after her.**

"**Shut up Fred," Harry said from beside him. "You know she is sensitive about family." Realization dawned on George after Harry said that. He looked at Percy who was still curled up in the chair and went to stand next to him.**

"**Hermione is right," He said bending down in front of Percy. "There is nothing wrong with being different, I'm sorry," he said looking Percy straight in the eyes. Percy watched George before nodding and holding out of his hands. He could see the truth in his brother's eyes and knew he really was sorry.**

**George stood up and met eyes with Harry, who just nodded. George nodded back before leaving the kitchen in search of his which. He didn't have to look far, for he knew she was in his room waiting for him. He walked in, arms raised in surrender, getting a chuckle out of her.**

"**Fine, but you still have to apologize," she said rushing and putting her arms around him.**

"**Already did," he said into her hair.**

"**Really?" she asked pulling back and raising an eyebrow.**

"**Yes, yell for him and ask him," he said confidently.**

"**I believe you," she said resting her head on his chest.**

"**Nice to know," he said walking her towards the bed.**

**"Now, let's spend our the rest of our only night off together," George said pulling her down on the bed.**

"**What are you implying?" she asked laughingly.**

"**I think you know," George said wiggling an eyebrow.**


End file.
